<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Little Kingdom by Airulophant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439071">Every Little Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airulophant/pseuds/Airulophant'>Airulophant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gags, Kissing, Large Cock, Leather, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Control, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Power Dynamics, Restraints, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airulophant/pseuds/Airulophant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the snowstorm descended on Arendelle, Elsa took her chance. She cast out the invaders, consolidated power, and became more powerful than ever. She took control of every part of her kingdom -- except for one.</p><p>Anna holed herself away when her sister turned into a despot. She protested Elsa's actions through silence. Now it was Elsa's turn to knock on the door and ask, "Do you want to build a snowman?"</p><p>But she wasn't asking. She was demanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Show Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, she seized power. In the blizzard, when she sent Arendelle into an endless freeze, Elsa took the opportunity to toss out the invaders. The Duke and his goons were sent packing, and Hans went straight to the dungeons, where he would rot until Elsa figured out what to do with him. It didn’t take long for Elsa to figure out how to end the blizzard—something about love—but she didn’t. The storm gave her cover. An excuse. An <em>emergency</em>.</p><p>Second, she consolidated power. Turns out that the people are awfully trusting in their queen during an emergency. No one complained when she closed Parliament. Or when she shuttered the courts. Within a few months, she had replaced every important official in Arendelle with her own loyalists. Most of them had no idea what they were doing, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was that when Elsa spoke, they listened and obeyed. No questions asked. It’s all a queen could ask for.</p><p>The activists complained, but it was easy to snuff them out. Hardly anyone would bat an eye at a few arrests, a raid here and there, with a deadly storm going on. What with all the snow and ice. Before long, hardly any dissidents remained.</p><p>But one thing kept bothering Elsa. One last project.</p><p>After Anna shut herself in her room, the castle lost its life, and Elsa found it hard to run the country without her sister. Still, Elsa dedicated much of her energy to Anna; she had to constantly use her powers to keep her sister alive. Anna’s auburn hair had three white locks interrupting it, three stripes marking her as a victim of ice magic. Without a permanent solution, Elsa found a way to stem the injury, for now. But Anna never thanked her. Instead she retreated to silence, never answering her sister’s pleas to open up, always in her room.</p><p>The queen tried everything. She gave her presents. Banged on her door. Offered her power, a high seat in the new government she’d been saving for her. Minister of Happiness—wasn’t that right up her alley? But Anna never responded, never made a sound. Then Elsa got desperate. She started offering her bigger things, like castles and money. Like men. A whole convent of them, if she wanted, and they would all look like Kristoff. Sorry about what happened to him, by the way, I’m really sorry. And these men would all wear leather. I know you like them in leather. Please open the door, Anna. Don’t you want an army of blond leather-clad concubines for your big castle in the beautiful country? Don’t you want to build a snowman?</p><p>Months passed. Almost a year since the snowstorm began now, and the people were starting to get used to the new norm. It might be time to lift the storm a little, throw them all a bone, so they don’t get antsy. Still Anna hadn’t come out. So Elsa turned to her last resort. She was willing to go to extreme lengths to make her sister love her again. Even if it meant using force, she would win her sister over.</p><p>Her plan started at midnight.</p><p>She froze the door to Anna’s room and dropped the temperature inside. Armed guards waited. As she shattered the door into thousands of icy bits and raised a mist in the hall, the guards stormed inside. Anna had no idea what was happening. A yelp, a scuffle, a curse, and they dragged Anna out of the room by her arms.</p><p>She nodded at the guards. “Take her to her cell.”</p><p>Anna frowned as they placed iron chains over her wrists. “I have nothing to say to you. Nothing,” she said. “I’ll never give up.” She spat at the queen’s feet—a high crime for anyone else—and the guards muzzled her.</p><p>“But I have so much to say to you.” Elsa slipped her gloves back on. “Be a dear and wait for me.”</p><p>She waved her hand. The guards nodded and dragged Anna across the floor, the back of her heels clacking against the grey stones. They turned down a dark corner towards the dungeon and disappeared into a doorway.</p><p>First, Elsa took power. Second, she secured it. And third, she would take her sister back. Kicking and screaming, if she needed to. She loved Anna, and Anna was the last thing in all of Arendelle that Elsa didn’t control. A good queen always has control over what she loves. Anything else means chaos and a very short reign, and Elsa intended her reign to last a long, long time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The old door creaked open. As Elsa walked, the torches around her died in their sconces and only relit after she passed. The darkness followed her like a pet, clung to her. She strolled into the cell and directed the warden to lock the door behind her. There, chained to the wall, stood Anna.</p><p>“The muzzle looks good on you,” Elsa said.</p><p>Anna made muffled noises from behind the iron.</p><p>“But I didn’t bring you here for more silence. Remove it.”</p><p>The guards unlocked it, and the muzzle clattered on the floor. Anna spat by her own feet and stared at her sister.</p><p>“I hoped the silence would stop you,” Anna said. Her words had a venom that Elsa had never heard from her sister—a violence she didn’t know she had. “But I guess it didn’t work.”</p><p>“And why, dearest Anna, would your silence stop me?”</p><p>Anna huffed and looked to the side.</p><p>Water dripped from the ceiling and pattered into puddles. “Of course,” Elsa said, shaking her head. “You never think anything through. ‘Build a snowman,’ you said, and look where we ended up.” Another droplet landed on the floor. Anna watched the puddle shimmer and grow. “Worst of all, that Hans.”</p><p>Now Anna made eye contact.</p><p>“Thank the gods I’m the eldest. Imagine the queen of Arendelle making such a boneheaded decision. Marry a man she didn’t know on a whim, after just a few minutes…”</p><p>“You don’t know anything about me.” Anna clenched her fists above her head and shook her chains. “You don’t know what love is.”</p><p>“Clearly, I know better than you.”</p><p>A pregnant silence followed, pregnant enough to be in its third trimester. Very pregnant. In the quiet, the droplets kept dropping and the puddles kept puddling. Elsa found herself irritated by the dull plop of water on the stony floor, so she lifted her finger and turned it to ice. Next, she blinked at the guards, who quickly reached for the seams of Anna’s dress.</p><p>“What are you—?” Anna flailed and tried to kick at the guards. “Don’t touch me!”</p><p>Elsa smirked. She spent night after night living in the freezing halls of the ice castle, and it hardened her. Compressed her until nothing could get to her heart. She hoped that trapping Anna here, in this cold room stripped of any warmth, would do the same for her. Build her up from nothing and peel away the Anna who walked foolishly into an ambush. Maybe then her loyalties would be corrected.</p><p>Anna kept fighting. “Bastards!” She bit down on a guard’s hand, but her teeth couldn’t harm him past his winter glove. He laughed and unlaced her corset with unmistakable skill—this man knew what he was doing. The other guard ripped her dress away with ease. At this, Anna screamed. But the job wasn’t done; both guards worked together in tearing away her undergarments, shredding her knickers and tossing them on the floor. The guards stepped away from Anna, who shivered in the nude. Her nipples pointed like stalactites in the chilly air, and her teeth chattered like a bone marimba.</p><p>“Be thorough,” Elsa instructed.</p><p>The guards obeyed. They kneeled beside Anna, lifted her legs, and removed her boots and socks. When they lowered Anna’s bare feet onto the stone, she gasped from the surprising cold. Elsa nodded, and the guards bowed and left them alone.</p><p>Elsa approached. She took Anna’s cheek in her hand. “You know, if a commoner looked away from me in my presence, I’d have them lashed.” She laughed. “It’s ten for looking away. Spitting like you did? A hundred, easy.”</p><p>“And th-this—this is my punishment? My lashes?” Anna asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Anna crossed her brow quizzically. “Then why?”</p><p>“No, don’t think of this as a punishment. I’d never dream of punishing my own sister.” Elsa brought her body even closer to Anna’s, and their noses were nearly touching. “It’s more of a reward, really.”</p><p>“W-what? You’re not making sense. E-Elsa…”</p><p>Elsa pushed herself up against her sister, embracing her. Anna stopped shivering as hard, the cold lessened by her sister’s body heat.</p><p>“For being you, of course. Here. Tell me if this doesn’t feel like a reward.” Without warning, Elsa placed her lips on her sister’s neck and kissed. She moved up to Anna’s jaw, leaving behind a trail of purple lipstick, before pausing in front of Anna’s face. She held her head still and stared into her sister’s eyes. “This is the last warmth you’ll get for a while. Better enjoy it. You’ll get more if you’re good.” And Elsa brought their lips together.</p><p>Anna didn’t react. She didn’t know how. She was embarrassed that this was her first kiss, but under the circumstances, she couldn’t decide if it should count. The biting cold turned to a nibble, then went away altogether. She cherished the warmth of Elsa’s body while she could. But her mind failed her. With Elsa kissing her, she had no idea what to think. Her eyes went wide and her lungs filled with air and her whole body tensed up. How else could she react? Should she pull away? Spit again? Kick? These options passed by in the blink of an eye, and she decided against all of them, because each one would only cause her more problems.</p><p>She expected the kiss to end as quickly as it began. But she was wrong.</p><p>Elsa tilted her head and continued. She pressed her icy tongue against Anna’s closed lips, and she nimbly slipped it in. She closed her eyes and explored the inside of her sister’s mouth like she explored that snowy mountain half a year ago—confidently and without a care in the world. She gathered all her apprehension and fear and concern in one place, and she let it go. And Anna stood as still as the frozen surface of the fjord in winter.</p><p>For Anna, an eternity passed. She never expected her first kiss to come while she stood naked, cold, and restrained against the wall of the castle dungeon. Not once did she imagine it would be with a woman. And she certainly never dreamed it would come from her own sister. Anna considered Elsa a lifelong friend, someone she knew like the palm of her own hand, and an occasional second mother. After the shipwreck, after Elsa holed herself away, Anna felt an emptiness that nothing else could possibly fill. But now she found herself here, in this bewildering moment.</p><p>The queen’s lips on hers.</p><p>The queen’s tongue.</p><p>Warmth spilled from Elsa’s lips and spread throughout Anna’s body, but it wouldn’t last forever. The moment Elsa pulled away, the cold returned with a vengeance. Anna shivered violently. She rapidly lost feeling in her extremities.</p><p>Elsa wiped her lips with her glove. “Remember how it felt,” she said. “And remember something else...”</p><p>Anna stared blankly, still lost in a whirlpool of emotions.</p><p>“You’re only alive because of me.”</p><p>With an arrogant flap of her cape, Elsa turned and walked to the exit. The oak door opened on command, and she walked out into the dimly lit hallway leading back to the surface. She took one last look at her prisoner—shaking, watching her breath float into the air like steam, puzzling over what had just happened—and smiled. “But don’t worry. You don’t have to remember anything.” She unfroze the leak in the cell’s ceiling. “Water has memory.” And she left her sister to the freezing air, the patient drip of water, and a very, very pregnant silence.</p><p>The door closed behind her. Ahead, the torches went dark as she drew near.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three weeks sounded about right.</p><p>Elsa found her sister an absolute mess. Her hair flew in all different directions, and her skin had turned almost transparent. The blood had gone from her face, leaving only a pale, empty expression. Still, her freckles remained untouched. Elsa worked hard to keep Anna’s cell cold enough to hurt, but not cold enough to cause real harm, and she hoped her methods would pay dividends.</p><p>But no matter what, three weeks was a long time to stay trapped in a freezing prison cell beneath a castle without the benefit of clothes or a soft bed. Once the chains holding Anna’s arms to the wall melted, which took a day or two, Anna took to sleeping in the corner, wound up into a ball like an armadillo. Or a rock troll. The guards watched her and slid her meals under the door for those three weeks, and every time they came to bring her food, her protests—banging on the door, refusing to eat, screaming at the top of her lungs—grew less enthusiastic and less sincere. Several days ago, the warden happily reported to Elsa that Anna had quietly received her meal. No fighting, no noise, no anger. She sat silently and ate, then slept. Her shivers had calmed, too, as if the cold had taken up residence in her heart and made itself her friend. Exactly as it once had with Elsa.</p><p>Today, Anna’s internment would end. For the occasion, Elsa wore white.</p><p>“I hope you didn’t mind the chill,” Elsa said, standing over her sister. Anna looked to the side. Those green eyes hadn’t lost their wildness, but something was missing. Behind the intensity and the anger, a fire had gone out.</p><p>She said nothing in response.</p><p>“Oh, I’m glad. I feel the same, you know.” She took her sister’s chin in her hand and gently held her face up. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”</p><p>“Y-you…”</p><p>Elsa tilted her head. “Oh? Say again, please.”</p><p>“You…”</p><p>“The last time we spoke, you weren’t very kind,” she said. “Alright. If you ask politely, I’ll take you out of this awful place.”</p><p>At this, Anna seemed to weigh her options. She wanted nothing more than to jump at her sister and tear out her hair, but her body wouldn’t allow that kind of strain, not in its current state. And any more of this cold might make her lose her mind.</p><p>Anna’s silence lasted too long for Elsa. “Another week, then. One more every time you treat me like this.” Elsa turned and walked towards the exit.</p><p>“N-no!”</p><p>Though she faced away, Elsa smiled.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Elsa turned to face her. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Swallowing her pride, Anna took a deep breath and bowed her head. “Please r-release me from here,” she said, fighting through her chattering teeth. “From th-this cell.”</p><p>“And who are you addressing?” Elsa tapped her crown with her index finger. “You’ve forgotten the manners our parents taught us, Anna.”</p><p>On her hands and knees, nearly purple from the freezing cold and entirely embarrassed, Anna saw no alternative. What was a little more humiliation? She needed heat, and she needed it soon. She parted her cracked lips and added: “Your g-grace. My queen. Elsa.”</p><p>Elsa held her own chin and paced around, holding her sister in suspense. “It’s not perfect. My name is ‘Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and all her islands and rivers, from the North Sea to the glittering South.’ But,” she said, clacking her heels in place, “simply ‘my queen’ will do for now, I suppose.”</p><p>In that moment, Anna somehow felt more humiliated by her own excitement than by her three weeks in naked imprisonment. She hated the way her heart jumped at the thought of warm castle halls and fine fabrics and plush mattresses. At the idea of a big yellow sun in the window. But as she had already learned once before, Anna had no control over her own heart. It fluttered and beat on its own, full of feeling as deep as Arendelle’s fjord, and it refused to be regulated by Anna’s better judgment or the rules of common sense.</p><p>When Elsa took her hand and lifted, Anna stood. Her knees buckled and shook, but Elsa held her firmly so that she wouldn’t fall. “Then,” Anna said, “we leave… now?”</p><p>Elsa laughed. “What, you thought I would lie?” She kept her sister up by her arms. “Come to think of it, you’ve been good. There’s something else I promised you.”</p><p>As Anna tried to remember what it was Elsa had promised, she followed her sister out of the cell and out of the dungeon, clinging to her cape as she walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let It Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the staff had dressed Anna, Elsa waved them out of the room. For the first time in months, her sister stood before her—this time without chains and wearing clothes—in the castle. This bedroom was where she had first cursed her sister by firing an icy bolt into her heart. It took her years to forgive herself. She looked on Anna’s hair, on her three white strands, and wondered how much longer she really had. Once the fourth white lock appeared, how many would be left? And once her head turned entirely to snow, would she last long? Maybe it would take fifty years for that to happen, Elsa thought. Or maybe a hundred. Maybe they only had a week.</p><p>“What was it you promised?” Anna asked, feeling uncomfortable in her sister’s clothes. She twiddled her fingers in front of her waist and worked to keep her eyes on Elsa. Ten lashes for looking away. Or had Elsa said twenty? Anna pictured the whip and the public square, the pointing fingers and laughing faces, and winced. She didn’t know if her own sister would order such a thing. Only a few criminals ever got the public treatment while King Agnarr and Queen Iduna reigned, but under Elsa, it happened every day. You could always find someone being humiliated in the square.</p><p>Elsa adjusted her dress and walked over to Anna. “Come with me and you’ll find out.” She took Anna’s hand and led her to the bed, where an armoire stood against the wall. “Open it."</p><p>Carefully, Anna turned the knob. Inside hung belts, straps, and devices Anna had never seen before. “What is…?”</p><p>“Stop there,” Elsa said. “Questions won’t get you far. Give me the bundle on the left.”</p><p>Anna complied. The bundle consisted of several lengths of leather with buckles on the end and an odd strap with an empty ring in the middle. At this point, Anna had no idea what to think. She wondered what dark habits her sister had kept all these years.</p><p>“Now lay down.”</p><p>“Well… okay.” Anna tiptoed to the side of the bed and sat, keeping her eyes glued to Elsa—partly to save her from breaking the queen’s laws and partly to avoid any surprises—and then she laid her head on the pillow. Wild snow battered the window across the room, a constant reminder of Elsa’s wrath, and Anna could barely pick out the rooftops of Arendelle through the white haze. If the blizzard had calmed since Anna entered her cell three weeks ago, she couldn’t see a difference. The people of Arendelle must’ve felt so scared.</p><p>Then Elsa started applying the straps.</p><p>“My—my queen,” Anna said, trying not to say anything that ends in a question mark.</p><p>Elsa shot a stern glance in reply. The queen continued her work, tying Anna to the corners of the royal bed and tightly securing the leather around her wrists. She slid her boots off and tied two straps to Anna’s ankles, anchoring them to the bedposts. Anna grew increasingly worried and started to squirm, but the last thing she needed to do was offend the queen and become an icicle under the castle again. So she kept quiet and still and played along.</p><p>After Elsa bound Anna in place, she crawled onto the bed.</p><p>“Elsa, you—”</p><p>“Shh,” Elsa said, holding up two fingers. She then lowered her hand and placed her fingers on Anna’s lips. “I promised you another taste of warmth once you showed me you could live in the castle. You’ve proven that you belong up here.” Slowly, Elsa pushed her fingers against Anna’s mouth, then slipped them inside. She rubbed her sister’s tongue and slid her fingertips in and out, ignoring Anna’s muffled complaints. “Now you get your taste.”</p><p>Elsa withdrew her fingers from Anna’s mouth. She placed them into her own mouth and licked them clean. As she leaned over and rested her body on top of Anna’s, bringing their faces close, she tugged on the straps holding her sister’s arms in place. They had no slack at all.</p><p>“I can give you much more than a room in the castle,” she said. “But only if you help me.”</p><p>“Help you?” Anna asked. “Help you do—”</p><p>"What did I say about questions, sister?"</p><p>And for the second time, Elsa kissed her.</p><p>But this kiss was different. In this heated room and on this feather bed, Anna could feel the chill of Elsa’s skin against hers. She could taste Elsa’s lipstick, which smelled like juniper berries. This time, Elsa took things further. She closed her eyes the moment their lips met, and though it took Anna by surprise, the kiss did not shock her like the first one did. Instead, she understood what was happening.</p><p><em>Only if you help me. Elsa tends to follow through on her warnings,</em> Anna thought. So she took this one to heart. She allowed gravity to weigh down her eyelids, which became heavy and difficult to keep open, and eventually she succumbed to its force. Her eyes closed.</p><p>She felt Elsa’s hand move to her chest, where it traced the curve of her breasts. She felt Elsa’s breath, which accelerated as time passed, against her face, and it seemed fittingly cold. She did not stop Elsa from holding her breasts, from gently squeezing them, now with both hands. Nor did she stop Elsa from reintroducing her tongue, pressing it between Anna’s lips and into her mouth.</p><p>But she needed to help, not just receive. Timidly, Anna joined in the dance. She raised her own tongue and kissed back, opening her mouth to accept her sister’s intrusions. Involuntarily, she clenched her fists and her toes. Elsa sped up as she went on, kissing more aggressively and fondling Anna’s chest more enthusiastically. Anna’s heartbeat sped up with her and rose to a frenzied tempo.</p><p>Their lips separated. Elsa sat up. Beneath her, Anna struggled to catch her breath.</p><p>Elsa licked her lips and grinned. “Very good, sis,” she said, “very good. Because you helped, I’ll give you something more.”</p><p>A bigger room? Private quarters? Her own clothes back? Anna wondered what her reward would be. But when Elsa stood beside the bed and picked up the last strap—the odd one with the empty ring—and dangled it over her face, Anna realized what she had done.</p><p>The strap fit perfectly around Anna’s jaw, connecting at the back of her head. The ring sat on top of her lips, open and mysterious. In her fist, Elsa performed some magic, and a blue light emanated inside her closed fist. When she opened her hand, she held a glowing blue ball of ice. Perfectly sized for the metal ring. “Open wide one more time,” Elsa said.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Anna said, and as she spoke, Elsa lowered the ball into her mouth.</p><p>The ring held it in place. It filled her mouth completely, bulging out a little. She realized the strap was a gag Elsa had made for her. The ice didn’t hurt, though, and it somehow warmed her. Despite her best efforts, Anna couldn’t complain, her words coming out as indistinct mumbles.</p><p>With Anna gagged, Elsa prepared the pièce de résistance. She opened Anna’s dress, exposed her sister's bare groin, and focused her magic. Between Elsa’s legs formed an icy structure, glowing and blue and glacially large, which dangled over Anna.</p><p>“Before we start, I should ask,” Elsa said, “do you want to do this?”</p><p>Anna murmured from behind her gag. She couldn’t manage to open her mouth any more than the ball has already forced it. She couldn’t even free her tongue from underneath it. In desperation, she widened her eyes and shook her head side to side.</p><p>Elsa laughed. “I guess you can’t wait. Then I’ll spare you any introductions.” She sat on her knees and lined up with Anna’s exposed vagina. “Let’s dive down deep into this sound.”</p><p>Anna braced herself against the pillow. Tried to close her legs but couldn’t break the grip of the leather straps. Tensed up her body and took a deep breath.</p><p>Closed her eyes in anticipation.</p><p>Elsa swung forward, and—</p><p>—and—</p><p>—cautiously entered.</p><p>Anna opened one eye to look, then the other. She released her breath and unclenched her muscles. She had expected a violent thrust. But instead, her sister penetrated her with the gentleness of a feather and the smoothness of silk. The icy appendage did not cut her or harm her, and it gradually slid inside and filled her with heat and soft pressure. It grazed her walls and sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at Elsa, who was gently holding Anna’s thighs and skillfully guiding herself into her sister.</p><p>Anna felt terribly confused.</p><p>Elsa must have noticed her perplexed reaction, because she dialed up the intensity. She sped up her thrusts and plunged a little deeper, making fuller use of her icicle’s length, and held onto Anna’s thighs a little tighter. “Not enough for you?”</p><p>As Elsa raised the heat, Anna found it harder and harder to deny the pleasure she felt. Her sister knew what she was doing. Once Elsa started fucking her with her full size, somehow fitting all of her mass into Anna, the pleasure become irresistible.</p><p>Then, when Elsa made a harder push than before, pressing forward with all her force and finally squeezing her last frozen inch into Anna’s pussy, the flood of sensation made Anna throw back her auburn head. From behind her gag, she managed a deep groan. Elsa took this as encouragement, and she doubled her efforts. Anna peeked down and saw her belly rising slightly at the end of every thrust, the icy appendage reaching further and deeper than her body could accommodate. Its glow warmed her, restored her, and made her drool over her muzzle like an animal.</p><p>Next, Anna surprised even herself.</p><p>As Elsa entered her, Anna raised her hips and returned the favor. She moved herself over the frozen rod as it pushed into her, and her pussy wrapped around it like a pink glove. Elsa had designed it with her sister in mind, after all. Anna hated what she was doing. With all her heart, she wanted to stop—but she could not put away the dark joy bubbling up inside. Something new started growing in Anna, and with each thrust, Elsa encouraged it. Drew it out of her. Anna moaned and struggled to catch her breath.</p><p>She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Reciprocating. But her body acted on its own, reaching out as Elsa pushed in, asking for more, and there was nothing Anna could do to stop it.</p><p>One final push—and Anna’s eyes rolled back.</p><p>Her cum made a dark circle on the bedsheets. Glistened on her older sister’s erect icy mass. Elsa reached her own breaking point and dug her fingernails into her sister’s legs, bracing for orgasm. To Anna’s surprise, a strange, gluey snow released into her. Cold floods of magical cum pumped into Anna.</p><p>Anna’s whole body shivered—not from the cold but from an overwhelming heat. Orgasm left her a twitching mess, unable to speak or think. Elsa blew her last load and coated her sister’s belly and chest in sticky, blue snow.</p><p>Elsa allowed her icy rod to melt, and Anna’s gag melted with it. The queen crawled off the bed and stood beside it as she fixed her dress. There wasn’t a mark on it.</p><p>“You surprised me,” she said, still out of breath. “You did well.”</p><p>From Anna, only a distant grunt. She still hadn’t regained her faculties.</p><p>“I’ll have the guards take care of you. I have court to attend and petitions to answer.” Elsa turned and walked to a mirror, where she fixed her hair. Magic makes these things easier; she only needed to snap her fingers. “Tomorrow, you will be in court with me.”</p><p>Elsa left, leaving the door open behind her.</p><p>Two guards walked in soon after and released Anna from her bondage. By then, she had some coherence back. One guard seemed concerned.</p><p>“Princess, are you alright?”</p><p>Anna nodded half-heartedly and sat up. As the guards helped her to her feet and brought her water to drink, she kept turning that question over in her mind: are you alright? And she had no idea how to answer. She asked herself another question: who are you?</p><p>After today, she did not have an answer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This dress was not her style. Blue and purple clothes belonged to Elsa, especially lacy dresses and frilly shawls. Not to mention a corset so tight she couldn’t breathe.</p><p>Anna stood to the right of her sister’s throne as court proceeded. Knights stood at either side of every door, and commoners and nobles alike approached the throne. They bowed and aired their grievances. When the queen found a petition particularly annoying, she would turn to Anna and roll her eyes, and Anna would nervously look away.</p><p>Her sister was as cruel as she thought. A peasant approached and asked for some coal and torches to keep his community from freezing in their own homes, and Elsa shook her head. “If I gave so much to every village that came knocking, Arendelle would be bled dry.”</p><p>“But your grace—”</p><p>She raised one hand and silenced him. “The mountains have coal. The trees have wood. The rivers have flint. You farmers certainly have steel,” she said. “Help yourselves.”</p><p>With a frown, the peasant left the throne room, followed closely by armored guards. Anna regarded her sister’s dismissiveness, her lack of compassion, and wondered when it started. Did it begin when the kingdom discovered her magic? When mom and dad died? When she was born? Or did she lose her humanity when she injured Anna as a child—did she decide to sever her emotions because it hurt her too much to know she’d nearly killed her own sibling? The last possibility seemed almost high-minded to Anna. Almost.</p><p>A well-dressed woman approached next and asked for a dozen horses. “Our neighborhood has been buried in snow,” she said. “We have many elderly residents. They cannot walk from their own homes. And when you seized all the horses in Arendelle for the benefit of the crown…”</p><p>“Rumors,” Elsa said with a boom. “Falsehoods and rumors. You would bring lies here?”</p><p>The woman bowed low. “I am sorry, your grace. Our infirm require some way of getting around, or else they’ll rot in their homes.”</p><p>For a moment, Elsa looked like she was considering saying yes. Predictably, she went with neigh.</p><p>“I’ve seen your neighborhood. Your people drink from silver cups and sleep on feather beds. They never want for warmth or shelter or fresh food, and they eat with forks and knives. They wear wool socks and walk around in silk robes.” She narrowed her eyes. “Others need these horses more than you. If it’s so much trouble, I will have men shovel your porches and stairs of this dreadful snow.”</p><p>The woman smiled and placed her hands together. “Thank you, thank you,” she said, “My queen, we thank you. We can never repay you for your limitless kindness.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>As the woman neared the doors on her way out, Anna leaned to speak in Elsa’s ear.</p><p>“Um, Elsa—”</p><p>She scoffed. “I’m the queen in this chair, sister.”</p><p>Anna swallowed and started again. “My queen. Your grace. Um, can’t we spare just a few horses? I heard about when you seized all the civilians’ horses, and, well…”</p><p>Suddenly, a buzzing emerged from Anna’s groin. It cut deep, making her gasp and stand up straight. She covered her mouth to keep from groaning, and pleasure quickly spread to every corner of her body. Her knees trembled inside her dress. Then, the buzzing stopped.</p><p>Elsa took her hand and held it with authority.</p><p>“Don’t question the queen.”</p><p>And she let go. Anna faced front again and stood silently beside her seated sister, biting her lip to quiet herself. The worst thing about this dress wasn’t its color scheme or its corset or its gaudy style—it was the locked chastity belt. An icy vibrator reached inside Anna and activated at Elsa’s pleasure. <em>You’re on thin ice</em>, Elsa had told her. <em>If you step out of line, I’ll remind you who the queen is</em>. And Anna felt quite <em>reminded</em>.</p><p>She glanced around the throne room. No one appeared to have noticed, to Anna’s relief. But it was a matter of time—court didn’t end for another two hours, and she would need to follow her sister to several meetings afterward, in smaller chambers where the vibrator’s effects couldn’t be hidden as easily.</p><p>To her own surprise, Anna managed to stay in line until the end of court.</p><p>Still, she had to contend with greetings. She’d have to greet every member of the royal council as she entered the next meeting. For the most part, she did well. Hold out her hand, let the councilor kiss it, then engage in polite conversation. She avoided Elsa’s attention until the master of the purses approached. He kneeled and kissed her hand like the others, but he asked her questions that were harder to answer honestly.</p><p>“We’ve missed you, princess. Your presence lights up a room as well as the sun.” he said. “Where have you been all this time?”</p><p>Anna peeked over at Elsa. Her sister was distracted by another conversation. “Well, my room, mostly.”</p><p>Elsa looked over at her. Her eyes said everything. <em>Tread carefully</em>.</p><p>The councilor raised his brow and smiled. “An awfully long time in your room. Ha! Elsa must’ve been glad when you finally decided to come out.”</p><p><em>Decided?</em> “She actually went and got me. And she…”</p><p>She couldn’t finish the sentence. Before the next word, the buzz returned twice as powerful as it was before. The belt sent shockwaves of pleasure up her spine and down into her feet, and she couldn’t cover her mouth in time to stop herself from moaning.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>The councilor reached out for her shoulder. “Princess, is everything alright?”</p><p>But Anna dodged his hand and turned away. “I’m fine, it’s okay. I just”—she paused and took a breath—“I just have a cold. Is all.” After she got out the last word, the buzz intensified and sent chills all around her body. Goosebumps formed everywhere, and Anna felt herself grow wet beneath the belt. She quickly went to a nearby table and placed both her hands on it for stability.</p><p>“Princess, perhaps we should postpone the meeting.”</p><p>Elsa stepped between them. “No,” she said, “the meeting goes on. And the princess stays.” She took Anna by the wrist, and without warning, the buzz stopped. “Isn’t that right, sister?”</p><p>Anna blinked slowly and slowed her breath. “Yes. Yes, it is.”</p><p>Behind them, where no councilor could see, Elsa slipped her hand between Anna’s legs. Anna tensed up and stayed as still as she could. The queen briefly massaged her pussy, bringing her back to where the buzz had brought her, before forcefully grabbing her ass. This made Anna jump and widen her eyes. The councilors could see her reaction, so she brought herself back down and wiped away her expression.</p><p>“You slipped,” Elsa said.</p><p>“Yes, I did.”</p><p>“A few more words and you would’ve made things very hard for yourself.”</p><p>Anna gulped. “Yes, my queen.”</p><p>Elsa removed her hand and took her sister by the arm. “I’m only looking out for you, you know. I do it for your safety.”</p><p>“My safety?”</p><p>The queen smiled. “To keep you in line for your own good. You’re a free spirit, sister. I love you for it. But…”</p><p>Anna looked at her and waited.</p><p>“But you have such a way of getting yourself in trouble. So I’ll tell you once: behave.”</p><p>And for the rest of the day, with great effort on her part, Anna did. Anna tried her hardest to stay within the lines Elsa had drawn—first, to always defer to the queen’s judgment, and second, to always keep their private affairs secret.</p><p>Anna knew, however, that she would not escape further punishment in the long run. She’d have to behave for just as long tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that. Eventually, she would slip again, and Elsa’s patience would finally run out. Still, she would try her hardest. What Anna did not know, though, is the surprise that waited for her at the weekend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month without incident. After hundreds of hours of public appearances and small council meetings, Anna did the impossible: she did not break one of Elsa’s rules, not even a little bit. She couldn’t get out of wearing the chastity belt, of course, but by the third day, she forgot it was even there. Elsa was so happy with Anna’s improvement that she rewarded Anna with a new dress—a green one, how Anna liked. When her sister tried it on, Elsa thought she saw a smile.</p><p>But Elsa was under no illusions that she had won her sister once and for all. She saw Anna’s looks of disapproval, her constant contempt, her discomfort. The real test would begin tonight, and if Anna didn’t pass… well, another three weeks in the freezer would do her some good.</p><p>Elsa loved Anna. A good queen controls what she loves. To that end, Elsa would do whatever it took. Whatever it took.</p><p>Before the test could begin, Elsa knew she needed to get Anna to relax. So she allowed Anna to walk freely around the castle all morning. In the afternoon, she brought her to the dining hall and had the chef cook her a fine meal. For the first time in forever, Anna did not wear her chastity belt. A brightness crept across her face, and once again, Anna could light up any room she entered. Elsa watched her inspect the paintings, the suits of armor, the dinner plates—all eight thousand of them. The princess smelled the roses and smiled.</p><p>“I’ve missed <em>this</em> you,” Elsa told her. “That’s all I want. To make you happy again.”</p><p>Anna leaned back from the roses and glanced down at the floor. But Elsa couldn't read her expression. Without saying a word, Anna returned to the flowers.</p><p>
  <em>It’s all I want. I’ll do whatever’s necessary.</em>
</p><p>That night, Elsa had Anna escorted into the queen’s apartment.</p><p>“Yes, sister?” Anna asked.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>Following her older sister’s gesture, Anna sat at the edge of the bed. Its softness surprised her somehow; maybe she had expected such a harsh queen to sleep on an equally harsh mattress under rough fabrics. Instead, Anna sank into the bed and marveled at how large it was. Lace sheets hung over the sides, protecting the queen from peering eyes.</p><p>On the bedside table rested their mother’s shawl. An old maroon garment, their mother, Queen Iduna, would wear it around the castle to keep her shoulders warm during the biting Arendelle winter. In their childhood, the two sisters would touch it and gaze at its mysterious designs. Patterns not from this kingdom but that they found strangely welcoming. Warm, like home. But no one could decipher it.</p><p>Anna wondered if Elsa still thought of their mother. Still remembered her. Sometimes it looked to Anna like her sister had forgotten everything they once loved and cherished. Sometimes a light broke through the clouds and Elsa would act like her sister again. She didn’t know what to think, and she wasn’t going to waste time thinking.</p><p>With her finger, Elsa brushed aside a lock of her sister’s auburn hair. “I’m pleased with how you’ve behaved.”</p><p>“Th-thank you, I guess.”</p><p>Elsa huffed and smiled. “No guesses. You’ve done really well. Followed my rules.” She kneeled in front of her sister and brought their eyes level. “But most importantly, you’ve listened. That’s exactly what I want.”</p><p>Softly, the queen brought her lips to Anna’s. Once again, the princess felt less tension than before. Anna did not seize up or clench her jaw. No, the kiss was pleasant. The princess clearly still felt a little confused, unsure of how to return the favor, and she didn’t reciprocate quite as much as the queen hoped—but every kiss came more quietly and tenderly than the last. And that filled Elsa with determination.</p><p>Something moved outside the room. A shadow danced under the door, the shadow of moving feet. Anna tried to look for what had made the sound, but she couldn’t quite see. She was not about to forget the first rule: never turn away from the queen. Her memories of the freezing cell made her shudder. She was not about to cross the queen and end up fighting off hypothermia for another two weeks, or however long her punishment would last. So she stayed in place and let Elsa inside.</p><p>When she finally stood back up, Elsa looked happier than she had since before the blizzard. “You’re improving,” she said.</p><p>“I, uh… thanks, I guess.”</p><p>The door unlocked. Anna heard the sound of boots approaching, and guards started filing into the room.</p><p>Elsa stood back. “If you want to grow, sister,” she said, “you’re going to have some growing pains.”</p><p>Soon, guards stood along all the room’s walls, standing at attention and holding their spears and axes and guns. They looked straight ahead, as though something very interesting was happening in front of them. The last guard walked in and stood still as a pillar by the door. Anna swallowed and scanned the room nervously.</p><p>“All of these guards… all of them?” she asked. “Sister, I can’t possibly—”</p><p>Elsa scoffed. “What? No. God, no. When I said ‘pain,’ I didn’t mean the physical kind.”</p><p>Another set of boots, accompanied by what sounded like bare feet on wood. Two guards marched through the doorway, and between them stood another man, naked and bound by chains and threatened by a sword at his back. His hair, the same color as Anna’s, had grown since she last saw it. It flopped around his shoulders and looked like it had been hastily cleaned of mud and ice. He shivered where he stood, even though a pan of hot coals warmed the room.</p><p>Slowly, Anna recognized him. Slowly, she backed away in shock.</p><p>Elsa nodded. “I meant the kind that <em>really</em> hurts.”</p><p><em>Hans</em>.</p><p>Seeing his face made Anna’s blood boil. Her cheeks went red and she narrowed her eyes. The last time she saw this man, she punched him hard in the eye, leaving a dark mark for days, before the royal guard arrested him and took him away. Anna assumed he had died down there in the castle’s dungeon. Now she wondered, as fear and anger and indignation rose within her all at once, how far away from he was from her cell.</p><p>She started to stand, intending to approach Hans and finish what she started. Give his other eye a hit, remind him what he had done.</p><p>“Sit,” Elsa said.</p><p>Anna hesitated, guided equally by her anger against Hans and her attention to Elsa’s commands, and then sat. She crossed her arms and made a face at the man before her—the sad, unkempt prisoner who had once called himself Prince of the Southern Isles. Fah, how pretentious. How horrible. How in need of a good slap.</p><p>Elsa walked over to Hans and leaned towards his ear. “Today’s your lucky day, Hans,” she said. “You get to have what you’ve always wanted.”</p><p>The guards did not break their forward stare. But Anna had no idea what Elsa meant.</p><p>“What he’s always—what is that? What does he want, Elsa?”</p><p>With an arrogant grin on her face, Elsa looked at her sister and said: “You.”</p><p>“What?” Anna looked around, side to side, searching for some evidence of what her sister meant. But the meaning dawned on her bit by bit, and she raised a hand to her mouth. It couldn’t <em>possibly</em> mean that. She saw the open door, not blocked by any guards. And she made a break for it.</p><p>Quickly, the guards seized her. With her flowing dress, grabbing her gave them with no challenge. She began to yell for help, knowing she would find none in this castle, and flailed around in their custody.</p><p>Elsa frowned. “Secure her.”</p><p>The guards nodded and carried Anna to the bed. There, they placed her on her back and tied leather straps, the same Elsa had used before, around her ankles and wrists. She pulled on the straps and shook the bed. The guards responded by tightening her restraints.</p><p>“Now, Hans,” Elsa instructed, “go undress the princess.”</p><p>Silently, Hans walked to the end of the bed. He made no discernible expression, no audible sound, and walked like a man who hadn’t felt warmth in months. Go figure. Without a moment’s pause, he reached for Anna’s dress and started untying its knots.</p><p>“You bastard,” Anna screamed, “I’ll kill you! Get off of me!”</p><p>He did not. He proceeded to open Anna’s dress, revealing her bare chest and releasing her from the pressure of her corset. She gasped and tried to move her body away from his reach, but she could not pull far away. Anna’s nipples perked up from the sudden drop in temperature. She winced as Hans lifted her skirt and laid it over her stomach. Again, Anna lay naked and exposed. Somehow, this kind of exposure hurt more than what she felt on the mountain. She preferred hypothermia to this.</p><p>Elsa nodded once, and the guards began to filter out. The last guard left and closed the door behind him. Anna heard the clanking sound of a turning lock.</p><p>The queen sauntered over to the bed and stood beside her sister, resting a hand on the mattress. “Is it like you pictured, Anna? When you promised to marry him?”</p><p>Anna thought about spitting. She thought about telling Elsa exactly what she thought. But even in this moment of rage and unbridled anger, she knew the consequences of crossing the queen. She held her tongue, but only barely. “No.”</p><p>“It’s funny,” the queen said, “what happens when you trust someone outside the family.” She watched her sister cringe at herself, and she soaked in the moment: Anna unclothed on the queen’s bed in the dull orange glow of torches and the pale light of the moon, her most hated enemy standing over her. Then Elsa delivered the command: “Prince Hans, please be a dear and fuck the princess.”</p><p>Anna blinked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Unlike Elsa, Hans lacked civility. He lacked restraint or gentleness or sisterly love. This was a broken man, a man who once stood at the pinnacle of his little world and watched it all crumble at his feet. He had no patience for formalities or introductions or social graces.</p><p>“Well? Now’s your only chance. Take her.”</p><p>Hans gave Anna no warning. He entered her.</p><p>His cock did not warm her like Elsa’s. It did not comfort her. Instead, it plunged deep into her pussy from the first thrust.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck,” Anna yelped. Her legs tensed and she balled her hands into fists.</p><p>With an animal intensity, Hans slid in and out and dove as far as he could go. Anna’s belly grew and shrank and grew again. Her cheeks blushed scarlet, and Hans’s force moved her whole body back and forth on the bed. The floor creaked. However lovingly people have sex in Arendelle, they must take a different approach in the Southern Isles. An artless method, where the cock enters over and over while the recipient braces and holds her breath. Her impressions of Hans and the Duke were right—they were all barbarians.</p><p>Although Anna thought it couldn’t get any worse, Hans kept raising the tempo.</p><p>“I fucking… hate… you…”</p><p>Hans was moving at a brisk pace now, rocking Anna—and the whole bed with her—at a constant speed. Anna began to sweat from the physical intensity of it, and she couldn’t quite catch her breath. Without making a peep, Elsa climbed onto the bed behind Anna. There, she sat on her knees and watched her sister get railed.</p><p>Anna bit her lower lip and tried to silence herself. <em>Conceal</em>, she thought to herself,<em> conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know</em>. But her efforts were in vain. Before long, as Hans reached a speed she never imagined was possible, Anna let out a wail that surprised even Elsa.</p><p>“Oh my god, oh my god,” she repeated, unable to think of anything else.</p><p>The man above her might have looked like a shell of his former self, but there could be no mistake. Hans was somewhere inside that man, repressed and beaten down by months as a prisoner in the darkest dungeon in the land but still there. Anna still recognized in his face those cute features that convinced her to promise to marry him. It felt like a lifetime ago. Now he was getting what he wanted, and embarrassment bubbled up inside Anna. Embarrassment and fury.</p><p>She knew he was about to cum. She knew it. But instead—</p><p>“Stop.” At Elsa’s instruction, Hans ceased and withdrew himself with martial precision. Anna sighed with relief and felt her vagina aching from his assault. But Elsa wasn’t done giving directions: “Help me turn her over.”</p><p>Anna lifted her head. “What?”</p><p>Hans obeyed and took hold of Anna’s arms. Elsa went around the bed and undid her straps, and when she nodded at Hans, he flipped the princess over onto her stomach. When she started to scream again, Hans quickly laid his hand over her mouth and muffled her. Soon after, Elsa discarded the straps on the floor and returned to her position on the bed—now in front of her sister. She quickly attached a collar to her sister’s neck.</p><p>“Hans,” the queen said, “you may resume.”</p><p><em>No</em>, Anna thought, <em>no!</em> <em>I thought it was over!</em></p><p>But Hans had no time for her thoughts. He continued his onslaught without flinching. When his cock reentered her, Anna grunted in astonishment and dropped her head forward, resting it on the pillow. A few seconds later, her moans returned, louder and less controlled. “Oh my god, oh fuck…”</p><p>Elsa grabbed her sister’s collar and forced her head back up.</p><p>“You will look at the queen.” A blue light emerged from between Elsa’s thighs. Magically, the icy cock appeared again, just as long and impressive as before. “And if she has to, the queen will make you.” Elsa lined her cock up with her sister’s face.</p><p>Anna tried her hardest to keep her mouth closed. To keep it out. She sealed her lips and tried to turn her head away. When the warm mass touched her mouth, she lifted her head to avoid it. But none of it worked. None of it could keep Elsa from what she wanted, because nothing ever could, and when Hans entered her with greater force than ever, she could not keep quiet.</p><p>“Oh—”</p><p>And Elsa’s cock broke through her lips. Anna’s moan turned into a muted <em>mmmrph</em>, and Elsa took hold of her head. Like Hans on the other end, Elsa started to glide in and out of her sister, filling her and emptying her all over again.</p><p>“Keep your eyes on me,” Elsa warned.</p><p>Anna brought her sky blue eyes to her sister’s, lifting her head as far as she could manage with Elsa pushing into her throat. Through the discomfort, Anna locked herself onto the queen’s stare. Behind her, her enemy fucked her mercilessly, and she could hear him start to groan. The sound disgusted her. But even disgust could not break her commitment, and she remained fixed on her queen’s eyes—blue eyes, those eyes their father had given to them.</p><p>Again Hans penetrated her, and again Anna fought the urge to look away. Again Elsa threw her appendage into her sister’s mouth, filling it to the brim, and again Anna accepted its intrusions. When Elsa told her to lick, she licked. When Elsa ordered her to work her lips over the ice, she did. She moved her head back and forth and stroked the underside of the frozen cock with her tongue, and Elsa made her pleasure known.</p><p>Hearing her sister’s moans gave Anna a strange satisfaction. Suddenly, she <em>wanted</em> to do it. She <em>wanted</em> to keep her sister moaning and smiling. To keep her happy.</p><p>Without thinking, she raised one hand and placed it on Elsa’s shaft. To her own surprise, she started rubbing, squeezing, handling. She glided her hand over Elsa’s cock as it slid in and out of her mouth, trying hard to bring her queen as much pleasure as possible, and when Elsa grabbed the hair on the back of her sister’s head, Anna knew she was doing a good job.</p><p>And still she kept eye contact. Unwavering.</p><p>In her sister’s face, she saw something new. Something she had never imagined before. First, she saw their mother. She saw Iduna. But then she saw a woman with dignity and royal blood, a woman who kept order in all her kingdoms, big and small: the country, the castle, and the bed. She saw a piercing, icy glare that said, <em>Do what I say</em>, and in some dark recess of her mind, Anna thought,<em> Yes, my queen, yes</em>. That pale face, and that white hair like winter satin—that loving expression, as sisterly as intimidating. Every feature jumped out at Anna in a way they never had before, and deep inside, a sharp attraction blossomed. In this moment, all her thoughts focused on one thing, the only thing that mattered: obeying.</p><p>“Don’t slow down, sister.” Elsa breathed more quickly, nearly panting. “Hans, now’s your chance. Fuck her like you wanted.”</p><p>Immediately, Anna thought, <em>Yes, my queen, yes. </em>And then Anna had an even more shocking thought, a thought that would have revolted her only a few moments earlier: <em>Yes, Hans. Have me.</em> The groans from behind Anna grew in intensity. Hans neared orgasm again, and this time, Elsa gave no indication of stopping him. The three danced in unison.</p><p>One final thrust, one final time inside her—</p><p>
  <em>Whatever she asks. For her.</em>
</p><p>—and Hans came inside Anna.</p><p>He released into her and pulled out. One more load splattered over her back, and a shiver traveled up Anna’s spine as the warmth spread. On the other end, Elsa pulled on her sister’s head and lunged forward, throwing her weight behind one final thrust and pushing her cock as far into her sister’s throat as it could go. Anna gagged as it reached back, struggling to contain it. And right as it reached its furthest point, Elsa finished.</p><p>Gooey, snowlike cum poured out from the queen in batches, first filling Anna’s mouth until it dripped from the corners of her lips. After Elsa backed out, she released again. The magical cum coated Anna’s face and glittered as it slid toward her chin and dripped onto the bed. Anna dutifully swallowed. She looked up at her sister again, awaiting instruction. Hans silently left the bed, stood by the wall, and lifted his trousers back to his waist.</p><p>Elsa clutched her sister’s collar and lifted her onto her knees. Hans’s cum spilled from her pussy onto the bed. With a grin on her face, Elsa kissed her sister again.</p><p>This time, Anna knew what to do. She let the queen take charge, but she kissed back and tangled their tongues together. <em>Yes, my queen.</em> She placed her hands on Elsa’s waist. The queen kissed with a passion that Anna had never felt from anyone else. Not even… what was his name? Wasn’t he blond, rode a reindeer…?</p><p>But whoever he was, he didn’t matter right now. Only the queen did.</p><p>Anna felt her sister’s cock melt away and leave a cold, wet patch on the sheets. She wondered where Elsa had learned to create it. But the queen could construct a frozen castle out of nothing, build abominable guards from ice, and bring snowmen to life, so nothing she did could surprise Anna. She knew that Elsa caused this endless blizzard, and she suspected that Elsa could lift it if she really wanted to. She barely understood the extent of her sister’s power. Did it have limits? Any at all?</p><p>Their lips parted. “My turn,” Elsa said. “It’s only fair.”</p><p>Elsa gently pushed Anna down onto her back. First, she continued kissing her. Then she moved south to Anna’s neck, leaving purple marks on her sister’s pale skin as she went. She made her way down, and when she began to suck on her sister’s nipples, Anna shuddered with glee. Elsa wrapped her lips around the princess’s brown areolas and fondled her breasts with her cold hands.</p><p>“Sis,” Anna whimpered. “It’s so good. I’ve never done this before…”</p><p>Elsa sat up and formed a sphere of glowing ice in her hand. “Oh, but isn’t that the point? You used to love adventure, sister.”</p><p>“I did, didn’t I?”</p><p>Elsa giggled. “Yes, you did.” She brought the cold sphere against her sister’s nipple, and Anna gasped and arched her back from the chill. Elsa pressed the ice down. “You loved to go into the unknown.”</p><p>“How do I—how do I follow you? Into the unknown?”</p><p>“Like this.” She placed the ice on her other nipple, sending a fresh wave of shivers through her every limb. Anna rolled her toes and fingers and lifted her chest off of the bed, overwhelmed by the visceral feeling.</p><p>When Anna’s shudders calmed, Elsa placed the sphere of ice into the princess’s mouth. “Swallow,” she commanded, and Anna did. Suddenly, an inexplicable warmth radiated inside of her, and she could not feel the cold anymore. Was this how Elsa tolerated living on the mountain with only a dress to warm her? Of course, Anna thought: magic could do anything.</p><p>Then the queen backed away and lowered herself between Anna’s legs. She held her sister’s thighs apart. While she looked up at Anna’s excited face, Elsa licked away the stray cum that Hans had left behind. “How did it feel,” she said, “being with him?”</p><p>Anna knew she was trying to stoke the fire. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. Tell me what you felt.”</p><p>“I don’t…” Anna caught herself. She knew she would have to answer. “I suppose I didn’t feel anything.”</p><p>Elsa grinned. “But I heard you. You felt something.”</p><p>“I don’t…”</p><p>Midsentence, Elsa inserted her fingertip into Anna. She kissed her sister’s labia, then she withdrew. A warmup. “Answer it.”</p><p>“It wasn’t—it wasn’t bad. I guess.”</p><p>When Elsa began in earnest, using her tongue and sending shockwaves through her sister’s body, Anna knew she had moved in the right direction. The queen always made her approval clear. So Anna continued, hoping that the queen would like to hear more: “It felt good, honestly. I guess I liked it.”</p><p>In response, Elsa doubled her efforts, spelling words with her tongue and giving gentle nibbles between motions. An airy moan escaped Anna’s lips. Pleasure rippled from her womanhood through her chest, her neck, her head. She needed more. “When he was inside,” she said, “it felt amazing. I couldn’t get enough.”</p><p>Another rise in tempo. Anna couldn’t help but groan out loud as her sister ate her out, kissing and sucking and biting, and she inched towards orgasm. Ran towards it, really. “I’m sorry I doubted him, sis. I want—I want more.” She punctuated her sentence with another moan.</p><p><em>She’s still holding back,</em> Anna thought. <em>She won’t let me cum yet.</em></p><p>Out of nowhere, Elsa stopped. She kissed her sister’s pussy one last time, and she crawled forward until she straddled the princess, their faces aligned. “There’s more you want to tell me, isn’t there?” she asked.</p><p>As Anna caught her breath, she searched for a reply. Anna could see Hans standing across the room, his arms stiffly by his side. Then she said: “Yes.”</p><p>“Well? I’m all ears.”</p><p>“Please, my queen,” Anna said, desperate to cum. “Please give me more. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Elsa licked her lips. “Anything?”</p><p>“Anything, even if it’s Hans. Especially him. Anything for you.”</p><p>The last line did the trick. Elsa descended again, this time with renewed speed and power and grace. Her tongue explored Anna and brought her a pleasure she had never known before. She grasped the sheets like handles, holding on for dear life, with the queen’s mouth relentlessly working and enjoying her.</p><p>Anna watched her sister go down behind her auburn bush of pubic hair. She wondered why she had never seen it before, not in all their years growing up together: Elsa’s cool complexion, her pretty face, her pointed jaw. Yes, her sister was <em>beautiful</em>, and she had gone without noticing it until tonight. That vague attraction inside Anna grew into an undeniable love, and not the distant kind they had since their parents passed away. A love that compelled her attention and consumed her completely. Anna had inherited their mother’s darker features, her random freckles and olive skin, while Elsa had taken their father’s icier look. They fit together like a lock and key.</p><p>As Elsa’s tongue drove in and mapped her interior, Anna remained fixed on that thought: lock and key. Sister and sister. Princess and queen. That made Elsa the key, and with every passing second, she came closer to opening Anna’s door.</p><p>The key enters, turns, and—what next?</p><p>“Oh, Elsa!”</p><p>Never in her life had Anna felt such an explosion of joy. Elsa backed away as Anna came. The princess’s fluids trickled out of her pussy onto the duvet, and every muscle in her body tensed up at once. Her moans stopped in her throat—she couldn’t make a sound. Anna quaked and threw her head back onto the bed, where her hair lay strewn and messy. Her pretty French braid had come apart, and strands of her fiery hair stood up from static. Even the blush on her cheeks had melted away, cast aside by her sweat.</p><p>The duvet was ruined. <em>The cleaning staff won’t be happy with us.</em></p><p>When the fog cleared and Anna sat still on the bed, Elsa laid beside her. She stroked her sister’s cheek and looked into her eyes, and they kissed again. “I believe you,” the queen said.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>Elsa laughed and shook her head. “That you’d do anything.” Snow pelted the window. Below them, the coal pan crackled and burned. Waves of heat rose through the air, over the sheets, across their skin. The sisters cuddled in the dark.</p><p>“I would.”</p><p>“Well,” Elsa said, “why don’t you start with him?” She pointed at the man standing against the wall.</p><p>Anna swallowed. “If… if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>Slowly, Anna crawled out of bed and lowered her feet onto the floor. The dark wood chilled her toes, but the cold didn’t bother her anymore. A furnace burned inside of her now. She made her way across the room, her skirt falling back down to her knees, and stood in front of Hans—the man she despised. When the gates opened for the first time, Anna thought her heart only had room for love, but she found hatred instead. Now the hate flowed away to make room for love. Love for the queen.</p><p>With a deft touch, Anna unlaced Hans’s trousers. He stood unblinking, but she caught a slight glimmer in his eyes. Something like surprise, or maybe sadness. He swayed, shuddered at the cold touch of the princess’s fingers, his breaths grew shallower and quicker. As his pants fell to his ankles, she kneeled before him.</p><p>Elsa sat at the end of the bed and swung her feet back and forth. “Yes, that’s it.”</p><p>Anna took his cock in her hands, massaging its base and curling her fingers around it.</p><p>“Just like that.”</p><p>She rubbed and kneaded until his cock rose to attention. It grew to its full size, and Anna smiled in amazement. <em>Was that inside me?</em></p><p>“Now show him what you showed me,” the queen ordered. Normally she issued commands from a dais, sitting in a big fancy chair that lifted her over everyone else. For now, a bed would do. Her authority didn’t come from any particular seat. It came from her voice.</p><p>Anna looked up at the man who had betrayed her and opened her mouth.</p><p>When his cock slipped between Anna’s lips, Elsa started touching herself. She masturbated while she watched her sister devour him, and Anna made a show of it. The princess treated Hans with incredible skill and grace, pushing him to the edge. His chest heaved and his fists closed, as though he was trying to restrain himself, and Anna did not permit it. She fondled his balls softly; she sheathed his cock in her lips and unsheathed it again and again. When she took in his entire length, she gagged, and the sound made Hans shiver. And when he turned his eyes down and saw her looking back up at him, his restraints fell away.</p><p>His lower lip shook. “P-princess…”</p><p>But she did not slow down. He lost control over himself, and despite his efforts, he came. A few feet away, Elsa groaned. She was fully entertained.</p><p>Anna pulled back and released him from her mouth. Bridges of cum connected to her lips, and she passionately kissed his cock from its tip to its base. The princess dragged her tongue along his cock’s underside, then kissed it at the very end to catch the last drop of his cum. When she moved downward and started working on his family jewels, Hans released again, this time between Anna’s eyes. A line of white cum stretched from the bridge of her nose to her cheek.</p><p>“Anna,” he said. At least he still remembered her.</p><p>While Anna warmed him down, delicately stroking him and kissing him, the queen smiled wide. “Sister, you’ve done better than I ever expected.”</p><p>“Anna…”</p><p>“Tonight, you proved yourself.”</p><p>Still holding his cock in her hand, Anna stood and brought her lips to his. Hans gasped.</p><p>“You proved you were ready.” Elsa walked toward them.</p><p>A grin crept across Anna’s face. She tenderly kissed him and threw away all those hateful feelings that had once guided her. It didn’t matter how she felt about Hans, she realized. It wasn’t relevant. All that mattered was that Elsa wanted it.</p><p>“Oh, sister. I love you.”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, my queen, yes.</em>
</p><p>When guards came and took Hans away, Anna did not object. She turned her attention to the queen. They went to the bed together and slept in each other’s arms. The candles gradually died and darkness swept over the room. The snowstorm outside calmed down, and flakes gently tapped the glass.</p><p>Was this happiness? Anna saw the blond face of a stranger. She plucked this man from her memory and looked at him. She wondered who it was, why he kept appearing. Maybe he was somewhere out there in the snow, and maybe he was riding a reindeer. Maybe he was thinking of her. But Anna subdued these thoughts and turned toward Elsa, nuzzling underneath her sister’s chin.</p><p>He was somewhere out there. Anna didn’t know it, but she was right.</p><p>That man <em>was</em> thinking of her. And not just thinking...</p><p>He was planning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>